El clan imperial: El resurgimiento
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Después de la lucha con loki, los sobrevivientes pasan un momento crudo, pero es el inicio de resurgir de las cenizas como los phonex y fluir como el agua como los sitris, el retorno de ellos no se lo esperan, lean y revisen.


**Tomoya: hola amigos iniciemos con un nueva serie espero algo buena de ella iniciemos no soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **UN MOMENTO CRUDO**

 **3 dias despues**

Pasando tres dias el peliblanco retoma su camino asia el castillo phonex cuando llegan son recibidos por ravel y los guía asia la sala y en el camino escuchan la discusión.

Lady sitri: tu lo liberastes para matar a sanawa-kun! (Exclamó seria)

Lady phonex: mandastes a la muerte a esos pobres demonios, maldita porqur odias a sanawa-kun (seria con mucha decepción)

Rias: mato a mi familia! (Exclama)

Esas palabras clave que lo dijo tranquilamente molesta, no es ni excusa para que la mayoria de los tres clanes murieran en batalla.

Lady sitri : te lo mereces por asesinar a la familia de sanawa-kun (seria) si no fuera por lucifer gremory esto no estarían pasando! (Exclamó lleno de ira)

Rias: ese maldito deberia morir cuando eso sucedio! (Exclamo molesta)

Lady phonex: creo que deberias decirlo a el oh por satanás! (impresionada)

Entonces la pelirroja se voltea, mira a los sobrevivientes de la guerra contra loki.

Sergio: tu maldita pelirroja liberastes a ese maldito dios por tu, maldita culpa murio mi hermana mayor, sona sitri, (esto le tomo sorpresa a lady sitri) y a riser phonex (esto tomo igual a lady phonex) todo por quererme matar eres una maldita desgracia! (Exclamo molesto)

Entre el enojo y la tristeza camina asia las ladys para hablar con ellas.

Sergio: ahora soy parte de su casa en mi interior tengo los reyes de sus hijos (serio revelando las alas de cada uno tres pares de alas caido, demonio y phonex)

Lady phonex : tu seras el nuevo heredero de la casa phonex (sonrie)

Lady sitri: igual para mi seras el heredero de la casa sitri (sonrie de igual forma)

Sergio: gracias ouka-sans (sonrie y se levanta y mira a la pelirroja) grayfia, momo agarrenla (serio)

Entre la sanawa y la sitri toman a la pelirroja.

Rias: que hacen sueltemen! (Exclama tratando de liberarse)

Momo: matastes a mi ama (llorando por la perdida de su rey)

Grayfia: matastes a la hermana de mi novio! (Exclama seria la platina)

Sergio: sabes algo maldita (aparece su espada) te mararia pero no soy un vengativo, mate a quien mato a mis padres, pero sabes tendreas que vivir con las consecuencias de tus actos! (Exclama con ira)

Rias: me importa nada de los actos y acciones que cometí o cometeré (seria)

Sergio: sueltela (serio y las nombradas la liberan) bien si es lo que quieres sufrirás mucho vámonos de aquí (retirandose con sus siervas) adios asesina (sin escuchar lo que dijo solo las ledys escucharon eso)

 **Una semana después, castillo gremory**

Durante ese tiempo las cosas no fueron lo bueno, los clanes actuales y otros culparon a Sergio ante la perdida de los herederos, sitri y phonex, también fue el tiempo necesario para olvidar ese trágico momento, los patriarcas gremory se enteraron de lo sucedido y fueron hablar con rias por lo sucedido.

Venelana: rias, fustes llamada para hablar de este asunto (habla la castaña con seriedad)

Setoysu: por este motivo te deseheramos como líder de la casa gremory! (Exclama el hombre lleno de decepción)

Rias: (en shock) pero porque? No según seré la nueva heredera de la casa gremory? (Pregunta lleno de sorpresa)

Venelana: el, y los sobrevivientes lo están pasando mal, sanawa-san esta sufriendo, no entiendes lo que has hecho! (Exclama en respuesta Asia su hija)

Setoysu: ese chico esta muy mal, perdió el ojo derecho, esa pelea contra ese dios perdiera el color de su pelo ahora es albino con mechones negros, el la esta pasando mal, mas de los que sobrevivieron como los que no! Es una deshonra para la casa gremory, ahora puedes retirarte de nuestra vista! (Exclama lleno de ira)

Venelana: ahora que haremos, ya que por culpa de nuestra hija, los clanes actuales odian al clan sanawa? (Pregunta con tristeza)

Setoysu: no lo se querida, por lo menos los sitri y phonex no lo odian, hay que esperas a que todo sane (responde abrazando a su esposa)

Parece que es el inicio de todo pero ahora que les depara a los sobrevivientes?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 2**

 **CAMBIO DE NOMBRE**

* * *

 **Bien este es el retorno del clan imperial, pues espero que os guste se despide para la otra.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


End file.
